


4/11/2017

by ryekamasaki



Series: Ry's Daily Ficlets 2k17 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: A poor sick Suga bit of introspection.





	4/11/2017

Koushi hated the uncertainty of being sick. He hated the wobbly stomach and how he couldn’t tell what what wrong, hated the flipping between hot and cold. He hated how every little movement or breath made it seem like his stomach was finally, finally going to revolt, only for it to settle just enough in the next few seconds. He hated the actual puking, too, but at least then he knew that the worst was over. Then he had a reason to be whiny and needy, curled into a little helpless ball on his bed, bottle of water on the nightstand, tiny garbage can on the floor within arms reach.

The burning throat and empty stomach only reminded him of the terrible feeling, and coughing and sneezing were ten times worse than usual. His whole body ached, even when there was nothing wrong, and the red in his face didn’t fade away for ages. Blowing his nose is a delicate process that threatens to overwhelm his stomach again, not to mention anything of the unavoidable burping that does the same thing. He didn’t like feeling like an invalid, pouting to himself and wishing that he’d feel better faster while everyone went on with their lives around him.

He presses his cheek to the cool surface of the bottle and sighs, closes his eyes and tries to relax in the darkness of his bedroom. He tries to decide if it’s worth it to try to do something with himself, even if he knows it won’t be entirely productive. In the end he just curls up in bed far earlier than usual, phone in hand, figuring that extra sleep couldn’t do him any harm. Hopefully when he wakes the world will be right again, and his stomach will be steady once more, ready to face the day ahead and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
